Ib: Deep Darkness
by lVergill
Summary: This is a story about Vergil investigating a case about five missing people that disappear at the museum.
1. Chapter 1

**Ib Application Form**

 **Name: First & Last**

 **Gender:**

 **Age: 10-20**

 **Status: ex. Student, mode, idol, and etc.**

 **Rose color:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Eyes color:**

 **Body build:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Past: bad or good goes here**

 **Secrets:**

 **Like: at least 4**

 **Dislike: at least 3**

 **Fears: [Must one have, I used this for "reasons"]**

 **Habits:**

 **Relationships: Yes or no. If yes, then what kind of girl are you looking for?**

 **Positions**

 **Vergil (M) (19) [Detective/High School Student] [Black Rose]**

 **Louis (M) (19) [Singing Idol] [Blue Rose]**

 **1 Guys**

 **Reilla (F) (10) [Artist] [Purple Rose]**

 **Lulu (F) (16) [Model/High School Student] [Peach Rose]**

 **Ariana (F) (15) [Student/Artist] [Orange Rose]**

 **Example**

 **Name:** Vergil Narukami

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Status:** High school student & Detective

 **Rose color:** Black

 **Nationality:** American

 **Height:** 5' 8"

 **Weight:** 125

 **Hair color/style:** Profile pic for visual

 **Eyes color:** Black

 **Body build:** Average body

 **Clothing:** Vergil wears a black jacket with red line on the edges that he keeps it open, and underneath is a white collar shirt. He also wears pant, and shoes that match his jacket colors.

 **Personality:** He's somewhat quiet, and talk when he needs to. He lack any emotions due to his past, and can occasionally smile. He's usually alone most of the time, but he want people to talk to. He used his strategist to get out of trouble, and is good at being a detective, but lack some knowledge about certain subjects.

 **Past: [Data Expunged]**

 **Secrets: [Data Expunged]**

 **Like:** Quiet places, music, dog, rain, and a case solve

 **Dislike:** Violence, loud things, people that are physically strong, and not solving a case

 **Fears: [Data Expunged]**

 **Habits:** Sleeping on calm days & Playing with his bangs when thinking.

 **Relationships:** Yes, girl that are kind or smart


	2. Chapter 2

**Case File #01**

 **Guertena's Art**

I look at the museum from the outside, and think for a minute of all my research so far. _Five people went inside this museum, and never came out from there, but for some reason, the people missing are not showing up in the record, as if they are forgotten. Family members or staff from the museum clearly stated otherwise, but how can they disappear out of thin air without anyone noticing. The more I think about this case, more question are being ask, rather than answer to my case. With little information to go on, I decided to go in the museum where Guertena's work are being displayed to find out for myself. Guertena was a famous artist, and many people like his work, but somehow died very young, and police doesn't want to talk about his cause of death. This case seem more troublesome than I expected, but I must solve this case to be satisfied._ I sigh, and enter the museum with determine eyes. I see the staff that work here in the counter, and approach them.

"Tell me, where does the missing people go when they enter the build?"

"Oh, it's the detective from the other day." The man said. "I remember all those five people going upstairs, and never came back down from there."

"I see, thanks for telling, and excuse me." I said, and headed out toward the second floor of this museum. As I arrive in the 2nd floor, I see people watching the art being displayed. _How can someone disappear with this many people as witness, and most important forgotten._ I continue to look around for clue or anything suspicious around the place. I spotted a married couple looking at a giant red flower sculpture.

"Excuse, but I'd like to ask some questions, if you may." I said.

"Sure, we don't mind." The man smile.

"Have you heard the disappearance of five people that come inside the museum?"

"Yes, we did heard about that, and it's horrible for those people to be missing, their parents would be so worry about them." The woman said, sadly.

"Now that you mentioned this, our little girl was missing in this museum too, but we later found her three days later in here." The man said.

"I never heard that from the police, did she remembered anything prior to her disappearance?" I ask.

"All she told us is that she can't remember anything, and for her it took a couple of minute of walking around the museum." He answer. _Couple of minute she believes she was, but in reality it took three days to find her here. It doesn't make any sense, maybe she was drug with something…and left here by someone…it doesn't make sense still, why does the robber grab her, and later drop her back…._

"What's you daughter name?" I ask.

"Her name is Ib." the mother answer.

"I see, thanks anyway for the extra information, and I hope I didn't bother you two."

"It's alright, anyway we wish you good luck in your investigation." He said, with her wife nodding.

"Thank you, I probably need it." I smile, and continue with my investigation. I look at the art being displayed at the museum, and think. _Most art here is confusing for me, and it doesn't make sense to me, but I mostly focus on my cases than art._ I stop in my track, and notice a giant painting covering most of the large wall. I look at the nameplate for this piece, and it read " **Fabricated World**." When I look at this piece, it made me uncomfortable, and a bit sad for some reason. Suddenly, the light in the museum turn off, and I look around to see no one else here. _Why did they turn off the light, I never heard an event with the lights turn off._ I headed to speak to the staff that works in the counter, but as I walk toward the 1st floor, I noticed that all the people were gone. I finally reach the 1st floor, but like the 2nd floor it was deserted, I try to open the door where I came from, but it didn't budge.

"The museum doesn't close at this hour, I still have 3 more hours until closing time." I said. I heard footsteps coming from inside the 1st floor, and I decided to confront the one making those sounds. I see muddy footsteps leading to a door, and follow them inside. I see a hallway leading to yet another door, but with a table with a vase next to it. I approach the table, and realized there's a black rose in the base and a note, and it's says " **Take it, it's your.** " I grab the black rose with five petals, and the note change to " **When the rose withers, so you too will wither away.** " I open the door to follow the person, and I see different hallways from the museum leading to a room with two humanoid person.

 _Click!_

"What was that?" I ask myself, and turn around to open the door, but it didn't open. _Someone has locked the door from the other side, and I fell for the trap._ I sigh, and I decided to find another way to get out. I enter the room with the two humanoid looking things, and they were alive. _They didn't look human to me, they are far from being classified as a human being. They have jester make-up, and everything else looked like fancy clothing not fitting with the jester image, but their make-up is not fit for children, but rather of a horror house attraction._

"Look! Look! We have a guest, we most look our best." The tall jester speak.

"Yeah! I see him now, but how?" The small jester said.

"How? He came to visit us, and to discuss."

"Of course! He wants to talk, all around the clock." They both laugh, and I was astonished at what I'm seeing. _What's this place, it doesn't resemble any from the museum, and I just remembered that there was no door there in the first place._

"Who are you….what are you?" I ask.

"Who am I? What am I?" The tall jester said.

"We are what we are." The small jester answer.

"…"

"Enough with the lame introduction."

"We have more important thing to worry about."

"Can you please show me the way out?" I said.

"Out? Certainly."

"Pout? Definitely."

"Can you show me where the exit is located?" I ask again.

"Yes! The exit of course young man, but you're less than.."

"A Trash can?" They laugh, and I wasn't getting anywhere with these two. I decided to leave, since they were no used to me at getting me out.

"Wait! Wait! Young man of a man." The tall jester said.

"Reason! We need someone to do a certain request for us, so we need to discuss." _I don't know if I should listen to their request, but I don't have a reason to not to disagree with them….yet._

 **Read Important**

Sorry if the story is short, I just wanted to put it as fast as possible, and don't worry, they will be long as 2,000 words or more.

 **Relationships**

 **Vergil Narukami**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Case File #02**

 **New Encounters**

"So, what's this request you speak of?" I wonder.

" **Request! This is a very simple request, this is for the best.** " The tall jester said.

" **You must find two other humans, young man of a man.** " The small jester said.

"Why do you need them for?" I ask.

" **Details! Details! Let's forget about them, correct?** "

" **Yeah! Don't neglect**."

" **The door to our left is now open.** "

" **You can go now.** " The door to my right was open, and I decided to follow their request, unless something goes wrong. I enter the door, and I was greeted by another long hallways with windows on the other side, but I couldn't see anything from my side. As I walk the hallways, I hear a male voice screaming in the other side of the windows. _Am I not alone here or is this where the missing people go?_

 **Louis**

I scream for my life, and the reason why is because a giant headless dog was chasing me.

"Stop following me, I'm not very tasty!" I yelled, and I see a steel door in front of me. _Yes, I'm saved._ I try to open the door, but it was locked, and I bang the door. "Someone please open the door!" The monster stop, and was now watching me from afar. _Is this the end for me, I wish I had done more if I knew this was coming._

"Stop crying like a little baby." I heard a voice coming from inside the door. "You're a man right?"

"Please…open the door.." I whispered, and the dog was growling at me, even though it didn't have a head.

"Why should I, you don't look friendly, and my parents told me to not trust strangers."

"There is a monster right in front of me, so you have to open the door."

"You believe in monster…?" I hear laughing from the other side of the door. The monster dog began running after me again, and I started to hit the door.

"Hurry, it's getting closer to me with full speed, open the door!" I scream.

"Fine, just hold your horses will you." The door open, and I enter safely Inside. I quickly shut the door with the lock, and took a step back.

"I thought I was going to die for a sec there." I said.

"Man, you're a man, and you still believe in monster." The little girl said. The little girl's hair color is red, and it reach all the way down to her back, also she has green eyes. White shirt with a small pocket in her shirt, and a brown skirt reaching her knees. She wears black shoes, and she seem like the unfriendly type of person for a 10 year old girl. "Why are you staring at, are you a pervert?" She said.

"No, I'm not a pervert." I answer. "Anyway, thanks for saving back there, and my name is Louis Falls, what your name?"

"My name is Reilla Hanji." She answer. "So, you know that guy there?" She point at the window with a guy looking at the door.

"No, I came here alone, and besides you're the only person I ever see in this place." I answer. "Let's find a way out of this room."

"There no way out of here, the door where I came in is lock, and the other one is lock, as well." I look the door with a bright red light on top. Suddenly, it turn green, and it open without us touching it.

"That great, we can now continue moving forward." I smile.

"Yeah, let's just keep moving" Reilla said, and we enter the door with a medium size room , and windows to our left.

"Oh, what's this button here?" I turn around, and see Reilla pushing a button. The door closed on our side, and we hear a door open in the other side of the windows. We see the guy enter the room, with a tall jester in the room, and they seem to be talking. _What is that thing….it doesn't look human where I'm standing, and why is the guy talking to it like it's normal._

" **Welcome! Welcome!** " I turn around to see a small jester in the room. _How did it appears out of nowhere, as if he appeared out of thin air._

"Who are you?" I demanded.

" **Repetitive question! Unimportant question!** " He answered.

"Hey you, clown!" She said. "Show us the way out."

" **How rude little girl, are you a mean little girl?** " He laugh. " **If you want to get out of this room, your art must always bloom.** "

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Maybe the wall between the windows, and the art paint next to it has to do with it." She point in a wall between the windows.

" **Correct! Correct! Mean little girl, you must draw a door, and the exit is what you looking for.** "

"But, I don't know how to draw a perfect door." I remind him, and Reilla with confidence step up.

"I'm an artist, and doing this is child's play for me." She smile.

"Wow, really?" I ask her.

"Of course, just watch me, and be amazed." Reilla begin drawing the door, and I was surprised. _For someone to be an artist at a young age is amazing, but with a short temper._ After a while, she finally finished her painting of the door.

" **Fantastic! Now let's open the door.** " The small jester said.

"It's a painting, not a real door." She said, but the jester open the door like a real one. _How can he even do that, and is this jester even human…_

 **Vergil**

I ignored the scream, and continue forward toward the door in front of me. I noticed a note next to a red button, and it says, " **Press me.** " I didn't know if this was a trap, but this is the only way forward, so I press it. I hear a door opening in the other side, but mine didn't open. _What does the button do, exactly?_ I waited for a couple sec, before the door open on my side, and closed in the other. _Oh, it open._ I enter the room, and I was greeted by the tall jester.

" **Hello! Young man of a man.** " He said.

"I was going to ask you about how you arrive here, but I'm sure you wouldn't answer that, would you?" I said.

" **Smart you are, you know the right from wrong.** " He answer.

"So why are you here, and also there no door in this room."

" **Patience! Patience! Wait for the door to appear, and your path should be clear**." He said.

"…." We waited for this door that he said would appear, and I noticed a door forming in the wall between the windows. The small jester appear from the door, and also two other people, but unlike them, they were human.

" **Cheers! Everyone is together, and we must be all together.** " He laughed. I look at the boy with the dirty blond hair, and hazel-green eyes. He seem to be wearing sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with a open dark blue jacket, and also his jacket's collar has checkerboard pattern on it. He also has blue jeans, with a red bandanna wrap around on his thigh, and dark boots.

"Hey, are you with these two freaks?" The boy said.

"No, we're just acquaintance, nothing more, and nothing less." I answer.

"Then, why are you accompany them?" She ask.

"They gave me a request, and I finish it, as of matter of fact"

" **The young of a man is correct.** " The tall jester said.

" **Bringing two humans, but how can we tell the different between human, and inhuman.** " They both laugh.

"So, now what?" I ask.

" **Go! Go! You must go to the room, where we first encounter**." The small jester said, and they disappear. _I see, that how they travel around this room, at least I know they aren't human._

"I know it!" The guy said. "I knew they were not human."

"Well, of course they aren't human, we just saw them disappear in front of us, genius." She explained.

"Anyway, we should follow what they said, and go to the room." I explained.

"Is that for the best?" He ask.

"We know that they aren't human, and we also don't know what they are capable of, so we should follow what they say for now." I explained.

"You don't sound like an average person on the street, who are you anyway?" She ask me.

"My name is Vergil Narukami, and I'm a detective working in a case of five missing people that disappear from a museum with Guertena's work."

"I never heard such case, but I did enter that particular museum, before coming into this weird place." He said. "Also, the name is Louis Falls, and I'm a idol singer, nice to meet you." Louis smile.

"My name is Reilla Hanji, and I'm a artist." She proudly said. "I also got lost in that museum, and stumble upon this place."

"I see, I found two of the five missing people." I said. "Now that we finished with the introduction, let's go where the Jester are." They nodded, and headed toward the room. As we enter the room, we noticed two red button, and a steel door in front of us. _This new things were not here when I arrive, maybe they hold a purpose._

" **Welcome! Welcome!"** The small jester said.

" **Congratulations on bringing two human here, now you must press the red button to open the door**." The tall jester explain, and that bother me.

"Why do you need us to open the door, you could just warp to the other side, unless you have a hidden agenda."

" **Nonsense! Untruth! This is just a simple request.** "

" **This is for the best."** He said. _There's a purpose why they can't go to the other side, but we must follow through to let the two missing people leave from here._

"Okay." I responded.

"Wait, this feel wrong, and I don't trust them." Louis said.

"He's right on this one, we shouldn't press the button." Reilla agree with Louis.

"I know we shouldn't press the button, but what else we can do." They remain silence, and they knew the outcome for not doing it. Louis, and Reilla were in position to press the button.

" **Wise choice! Right Choice!"**

"Let's just get it over with already…" I sigh. They both press the button, and the door open quickly.

" **This is were we depart, you human sure are smart.** " They laugh while leaving through the door. When Louis let go of the buttons, the door quickly closed. _It look like only one person can go follow them, while two stay behind._

"Louis, Reilla, press the button again." I said.

"You are thinking of chasing after them, are you?" Louis said, and I didn't answer. "I'll go instead!"

"Sorry, but I must find the other missing people, you two must leave from here through that door." I point toward a door, where I came from.

"Why do all boys tries to be the hero." Reilla was angry, but she didn't want anyone to leave. They both press the door, and the door open again.

"Just…get out of here safely, okay!" He scream.

"Sure, don't worry about." I smile, and enter the steel door. There was yet another door, but it was like the regular one, and enter it.

 **Reilla**

After we release the button, he left just like that. _I don't care if he get hurt….I don't care.._

"I'm sure he will be fine." Louis said, smiling.

"Whatever, I don't care!" I said. "Let's just go home, and leave from here." We approach the door leading back home.

"I'm happy that we are going home and all, but I just wish we had to stay here, and help him out." He sigh, and I open the door. We were both surprise, when we open the door, and see yet another strange room. _We are far from going back to our home…_

 **Vergil**

I arrive to a room with three door this time, and I quickly noticed a girl standing in the middle. _Is she one of the missing people, I'm looking for._ She had blond hair with red streaks in her long wavy hair, reaching down into her waist, and bangs are swept away front her azure-blue eyes. She is wearing black tank top, with a off shoulder sweater light green dress, and white leggings with a pair of knee-high dark brown boots. A light-brown newsboy hat with a silver cross on the left side.

"Excuse me sir." The girl said. "Do you know where I'm?"

"I don't know either, Anyway, I'm looking for three missing people, and is my job to find them."

"Are you a detective!?" She smile.

"Yeah, I'm a detective." I answer.

"Wow, I never seen a real life detective before." She happily said. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Lulu Freund, and I'm a model." _Oh, so that explain her rather unique clothing, and her slim figure._

 **Read Important**

Tell me on the review if you noticed a mistake, because I didn't proof read it, because I want to post as early as possible. I'm sorry in advance, if you do noticed a mistake or two.

 **Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Louis Falls ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Reilla Hanji ( **12%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Lulu Freund ( **5%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

?

?

 **Louis Falls**

Vergil Narukami ( **14%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Reilla Hanji ( **18%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Reilla Hanji**

 **Unknown**

 **Lulu Freund**

Vergil Narukami( **6%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Case File #03**

 **Secret Desire & Hatred **

**Lulu**

I woke up, and look around my surrounding to see where I'm. _My head hurt…the only thing I remember is entering the museum to look around the art, before the light went out, and after that I can't remember.._

"Excuse me, miss." I hear a voice, and turn around to see a girl. The girl has wavy black hair reaching midback-length, and a ponytail. She's about 5' 2", and has blue eyes. She's wearing short-sleeved, orange dress with floral ornaments, and black flat shoes. In her right arm was a bracelet with dead leave as the ornament.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you know where we are right now?" She said.

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't remember anything, beside coming to the museum."

"That a shame.." She said, sadly. "Sorry for my rudeness, my names is Ariana Marchio, and is nice meeting you." She bow.

"My name is Lulu Freund." I happily said. "Are you a princess or from a royal family?"

"No, but I'm glad to know I resembles someone of a higher order." Ariana smile.

"We should get out of this place, and talk more outside, right?"

"Yeah, I agree with you." We open the door, and there was a long hallways, we could go to the left or right to find the exit.

"Maybe, we can take the-"

"Someone help us!" we both hear someone calling for help, and Ariana quickly rush to help. I try to follow her, but a gate appear from beneath, and I couldn't move forward.

"You should find a way out of here, I'm going to help that person." Ariana said, before leaving. _Now, I have to look for the exit alone, and I didn't want to be alone.._ Regardless, I went to the left side to open the door, and there was another three door waiting for me to open. _I must be strong, and get out of here for her sake too._ I hear someone opening the door, and I see a young man with black hair.

"Excuse me sir." I said. "Do you know where I am?"

"Sorry, but I don't know either." He said. "Anyway, I came here looking for three missing people, and is my job to find them."

"Are you a detective!?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a detective." He answer. _Wow, a real detective right in front of me, not many people have seen a detective in real life before._

"Wow, I never seen a real life detective before." I said. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness, my name is Lulu Freund, and I'm a model."

 **Vergil**

"My name is Vergil Narukami." I said.

"But I did find someone else in this weird places." Lulu said.

"Where is that person right now?"

"We got separated from a gate that appears out of nowhere, and she left to help someone calling for help."

"Someone calling for help…"

"What wrong?" She ask.

"It's nothing…I'm probably over thinking it." I answer.

"Anyway, we must be together, and find a way out of here."

"You're rights." _We must find a way out of this room, so we can meet the other two people._ There's two door in this room, a steel door like before, and a normal one. The steel door required something else to open, and the other one doesn't. I decided that's best for us to enter the normal one, since it's the only one available in the moment. When we enter the normal door, there was a rather small hallways with two painting, and a vase with a rose. We check the painting first, and one of them it's called " _ **The headless barking dog."**_ It show a well manner dog without a head sitting down. _I don't remember this piece of art being a work of_ Guertena, and I feel sorry for the one who encounter this in real life. We left the painting alone to see the other one.

 _Bark! Bark!_

We turn around to see nothing, but a empty hallways.

"Who made that barking sound?" Lulu ask.

"It was…the painting, since it's the barking dog." I said.

"That not possible, painting can't come alive." She smile. _Once you see the jokers with godlike power, anything is possible._ We look at the other painting, and it's name is " _ **God's Realm.**_ " It show a lonely yellow road through the sand, and no sun visible, also it show the start, and planet in the sky. _Just look at this piece make me some what lonely, and I don't want to go there._ We finally approach the vase with the rose, and it was a **Peach** color rose. There was a note like before, and it's says, " **Present for Lulu.** "

"Maybe is from a fan." She happily said, and grab the rose.

"Why do they give us a rose for?" I said.

" **You'll find out soon enough, young man of a man.** " The tall jester appear.

"Wow, look Vergil, a clown!" Lulu said, and pointing at him.

" **Yet another foolish human, you phony of a woman.** " _Phony?..._

"I think the word you're looking for is jester, Lulu." I said.

" **I came here to give you a warning, and you should take this advice seriously or else you will be mourning.** "

"So, what's the warning?"

" **Through this door lies the God's Realm, so don't be overwhelm.** " _The God's Realm from the painting we just saw….I don't think he's lying._

"Don't worry, we can do this." She said with confidence.

" **Then good luck young man of a man, and phony of a woman.** " He said, before disappearing.

"Lulu, aren't you scare of what's beyond this door?" I ask her.

"When I'm with someone else, I'm not afraid, and I like to be strong for them." She said. "But, I'm easily scare when I'm alone…"

"I see, then let's go." She nodded, and enter the door. The place was the same like the painting, and the door behind us disappear. We continue to walk in the yellow road, and somehow everything was normal.

"I'm curious why this place is called God's Realm.." I said.

"Maybe we can find Gods, or goddess here." Lulu answer.

"Maybe…" Suddenly, gravity was gone, and we started to rise from the grounds.

"What's going on!?"

"The gravity sustaining us to the ground is gone, and we're going up." After a couple of seconds, the gravity came back, and both of us fall to the ground safely.

"This place isn't what I thought it would be.." She said.

"Yeah, this place doesn't obey the laws of physics, we must get out of here as soon as possible." We ran in the yellow road, and in a couple of minute we encounter another person.

"Look there somebody here, beside us!" There was a suspicious person looking around, as if looking for someone.

"You there, what your business here?" I ask him.

"I like to secretly watch woman, of course." His answer caught me off guard, and it took a couple of seconds to ask another question.

"How did you arrive here?" I ask again.

"I like to do stuff to the girl I capture." _Why is he ignoring the questions, and I don't see a reason why he's telling me all of this, normally everyone would keep it a secret._

"Why are yo-" Before I could ask another question, Lulu quickly try to punch the guy, but it was a illusion, and fade it away.

" **What a disappointing, it was just a fake.** " Lulu? said. Lulu was acting strange, and even her stand was different.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

" **I'm fine, because there another man here.** " She smile. " **Why don't you come here with your big sister.** " The way she talk was like a succubus, but I felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you, you aren't Lulu."

" **I'm Lulu silly, so let's have some fun.** " She quickly rush at me, and kick me. It caught me off guard, and it send me to the sand. I noticed a black rose petal on the ground, and I realized I have **four** more left.

" _When the rose withers, so you too will wither away. I got it, if the rose loses all petals, then that person will die._

" **Men are so filthy, looking at woman with their greedy eyes, and touching them like animals.** " She said with anger.

"You're wrong, not all man are like that." I said.

" **It seem you need more love from your big sister, I like to inflict pain to others, especially toward the man.** " She came to me like before, but I stay on the yellow road to dodge the attack better.

"Thinking like this is wrong, and you must trust other, like they trust you!" I said, and barely dodging her kicks.

" **Shut up! You're talking nonsense!** " Lulu yell, and kick me. [ **3 petals left]** I was still floating in the air, and I realized there was zero gravity. _I have to stop her, and I know how to do this._

" **Tsk, what a bothersome.** " _8,7,6,5,4,3,2._ She punch me, but I grab hold of her hand.

"Sorry Lulu, but your punch, and kick are nothing when we're in zero gravity." I said. I grab of holder of her, so she won't escape or try to attack me. _1, here come gravity._ We both came back to the ground, and I was still holding her.

" **I can't believe I got beaten by stupid, filthy, useless, idiot, incompetent, and trash of a man!** " She struggle, but she couldn't escape.

"You must trust in other Lulu.."

" **Never!** "

"Believe in me, believe in every man in the world, give them a chance!" I said with confidence.

"… **.i..** "

"If they are what you think they are, then you can decide what to do." I release her. "You can decide what to do, if you want to believe in other, then you can follow me, or you can stay here." I walk on the yellow road, but she stay where she was. A couple of minutes of walking alone, I finally reach the door to the exit. I look at the doorknob, and I slowly reach for it. _I guess she's not coming back.._

"Wait Vergil!" I turn around to see a crying Lulu, running to me. "I'm really sorry about what happen…and I couldn't…" She cry louder this time.

"It's okay, you have your reason for hating man, but you must trust other still, so they can be your friend." I smile.

"Maybe, you're right." She calm herself down. "I must be strong at the toughest time." She finally regain her smile.

"Glad to have you back, now let's leave this place." I said.

"Yeah, I don't like this place anyway." She open the door, and we left the God's realm.

 **Read Important**

The next chapter should cover Louis, and Reilla story to a certain point, and maybe Ariana meeting someone else, but I don't have the other OC yet. Also, the percentage you see are from the people that send their OC, they are not mines, except for Vergil.

 **Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Louis Falls ( **13%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Reilla Hanji ( **12%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Lulu Freund ( **21%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

?

?

 **Louis**

Vergil Narukami ( **14%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Reilla Hanji ( **18%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Reilla**

Vergil Narukami ( **15%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Louis Falls ( **16%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Lulu**

Vergil Narukami ( **11** **%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

Ariana Marchio ( **4%** ) [ **Acquaintance** ]

 **Ariana**

Lulu Freund ( **7%** ) **Acquaintance** ]


End file.
